


As the Hearse Goes Driving By

by MellindaHightop



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little hands lift to a little mouth. A little tongue licks little fingers clean of sticky red on them. A little figure hides in a little shadow. Such a sad little thing. AU story.Rated for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did you ever think as the hearse goes by

**11 years ago,New York City**

New York City is a slum home. It's rock bottom, the last stop before hell, it's a place where if you walk down the wrong street, make a wrong turn, or say the wrong thing you will disappear and no one will question it. New york city has a will of it own, and it's people have no choice to follow.

You mind your own and nothing will happen. Maybe that's why no one questions when one, two, six children disappear. They were orphans, street rats, the lowest of the low.

Maybe that's why no one questions when one, two, five little bodies are found...six children...five bodies...and no questions.

**11 years ago, unknown location.**

_Why hasn't the Man and Lady in White come today?_

A steady dripping sound echos off of white walls. Shadows darted up same walls.

_Did I do something bad?_

Small feet pad quietly through large puddles,small hands touch white walls. Both come away stained and sticky red.

_Is the man with the black hat coming for me? Like he did for the others?_

Small hands grasp a door knob, opening to an office. The terminal lay on the ground, blinking in a steady pace. Reminding the owner of a message they'll never read.

_Did they leave me? Am I...alone?_

Small eyes trace over words on the flat screen, recalling lessons that the Lady in White gave her.

"Ter-mi-nate" A small voice stutters, causing the little body to jump.

_Oh...that was my voice_

The little body turns from the terminal, eyes catching on a symbol painted on the walls. The same on the Man and Lady in White's clothing. Under the symbol is a word.

"Cer-ber-us"

Little hands lift to a little mouth. A little tongue licks little fingers clean of sticky red on them. A little figure hides in a little shadow.

What a sad little thing

**Present Day, SS-RI Normandy, Captain's Quarters.**

John Shepard slumped tiredly into his chair,he hated dealing the TIM, more than he hated Udina sometimes. Rubbing his eyes he stared at the data pad Kelly had handed him. A request from Cerberus, to clean up a mistake they had made in the past.

"Project V." John read aloud, snorting softly. "Yeah,that sounds like a bad idea right from the get-go"

The data pad help little information. Just picture of a girl, and some history. Raised in a test facility until a termination order was sent. Only survivor due to the doctors having hid her away. Locations on how to find her, and the order of what to do with her.

"Seems like a smart girl, living eleven years on the run."John murmured softly, eyes looking at the picture. "EDI, any information on this project?"

EDI's blue orb of a face popped up in her little corner. "Project V was a tested run to see if Cerberus could create a self-sustaining soldier. When test subjects started to die, the project was canceled."

"Self-sustaining soldier? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that information is blocked Shepard"

"Isn't it always."

John sighed tiredly. This was Jack all over again. Only this time, a murder order instead of a recruitment.

"Well, let's go then. Tell Joker to set a course for Omega."

"Of course Shepard,logging you out."

John placed the data pad on his desk,standing and stretching. It would take 37 hours to reach Omega,with two Mass Relay jumps. Enough time to sleep. Looking at the picture one last time he sighed again, this time in sadness.

The picture was of a small girl, 18 in age by the look of her. Bright red ribbon curls for hair, pale spacer skin, and a frowning mouth,all set against the backdrop of Omega's Afterlife. What caught John's eyes though were hers. Darkened green, peering out from under black lashes.

Such sad eyes.


	2. That you may be the next to die

**Six hours ago,Omega,Clinic.**

"So...will it work?"

Daniel felt as if he jumped a mile high. Whipping around from his terminal screen he felt, more than heard, his body breath out in relief. Darkened green eyes stared back at him, hope mixing in with the sadness that would always linger.

"Ah well, I'm not really sure...if Mordin was here he could give us a clear answer."Daniel rung his hands together"At best, it'll be a little less affective than what you normally take"

"And at worst?"

"It'll kill you"

**Present time,Omega,Afterlife.**

John rubbed his eyes tiredly. Dealing with Aria was never,and never would be the highlight of a trip to Omega. While she was useful in knowledge her whole 'Queen' attitude was starting to grate on his nerves.

Mordin was fidgeting behind him. The latest news was that his old assistant, Daniel, had been seen working with the mystery girl. It was understandable that he was now panicking, the limited information Cerberus given them wasn't comforting.

"Might believe he is helping. Might be forced against his will. Too many variables, not enough information."Mordin buzzed softly, slower than usual in his worry.

John turned slightly to watch him over his left shoulder, watching him tap his omni-tool as Garrus stood off to the side. Mordin put his faith and trust into his students, and the thought of them willing helping a potential criminal shook him.

**Present time,Omega,Abandoned Apartment.**

_Someone is looking for me, someone is asking questions._

A dark clothed figure moved around the apartment floor, kicking wood and debris away. Hands clenched and unclenched in thought.

_Would the Dog have eyes out here?_

The figure stopped dead in front of a boarded window, gazing through the cracks to the bust street below.

_No matter, I am so close. So close..._

Hands moved in a manner of prayer over the figure's heart,clutching the black shirt tightly.

"So close"

**Forwarding one hour,Omega, Clinic**

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes when Mordin walked back into the clinic,and his ears even less when he started to accuse him.

"Wait, what? You're joking Professor!"

"Wish I was. Wouldn't be so hard then"

Daniel watched Mordin pace around the small office he had, hands waving through the air slightly. He sat silently,letting him blow up until a small chiming from his terminal alerted him to respond.

Mordin reached it first, pulling up the file and watching as numbers and chemical formulas filled the screen.

"She's not trying to hurt anyone Professor, she's just trying to help herself"Daniel tried,standing up from his desk.

John watched them closely, hand clutching at his pistol. He didn't think he'd need it, but on Omega, safe was better than sorry.

"Mordin,what is it?"

Daniel rung his hands again, looking between the professor and the commander. "It's a cure,she said. Something to help with what Cerberus did to her."

"Not a cure. Hemoglobin supplement. Why does she need this?"

Daniel didn't answer, shaking his head and ringing his hands hard enough to turn them red. Mordin took a step closer to Daniel, hand reaching out when a new voice cut through them with an answer.

"He doesn't know, but I do"

John turned quickly, hands bringing his pistol level. Darkened green eyes stared at him from behind the barrel,hard with mistrust and obvious hate.

"Would you like to know?"


	3. They take you out to the family plot

**Present time,Normandy SR-2,Comm Room.**

Miranda paced the table like a large cat. Jacob was pretty sure that if Shepard was here, he'd have half his face ripped off with a biotic warp.

"He let that thing on board! We don't even know the details behind Project V and he let's it waltz right in-"

"She's a little girl Miranda. One who's been on the run for a very long time."Jacob said,cutting her off. "Besides, with her here maybe we can get some answers on what the hell happened to her."

Both looked up as the doors swished open. John Shepard walked in, eyes downcast and his anger and frustration clinging like a cloak.

"Commander, we were just discussing your choice on letting Project V on the Normandy sir"Jacob said, trying to bring Shepard around from his funk.

"She's staying with us"

Both Jacob and Miranda blinked in surprise at the sudden order. "Commander?"

"She's staying here, we're going after the ones who did this to her."

**Day before,Omega,Clinic**

John stared at the girl with unbelieving eyes. He was holding a gun between her eyes and she was hardly blinking. He hesitated for moment before putting his pistol away.

"Alright,I'm always up for answers. Why do you need a hemoglobin supplement?"

"I have porphyria, or rather the Cerberus doctors mutated an advanced version of porphyria,and I was the only one who survived the transfer."

John blinked,shaking his head slightly. He was a solider,he understood enough to know what to shoot at and what not to. When he said as much to her,he noticed her lips twitched in a small smile. The first sign of emotion she had given.

"Porphyria, rare genetic disease. Blood disorder in truth. Believed to be the cause of many vampire rumors"Mordin injected,walking away from the terminal and over to their young friend"Never thought I would meet one who had it. Thought it was eradicated?"

"I was born in New York back on Earth. We still used cell phones"She smirked softly"Again,I wasn't born with it,I don't think at least. Cerberus engineered this in an effort to create...something."

"Something?"Garrus' flanging voice caught their attention. John raised a brow in his direction, questioning him silently.

"Something, I was just a little girl when they called quits. The others...didn't make it"

"But why the hemoglobin supplement?"

She shifted slightly, hands clasping into the dark t-shirt she wore. John noticed for the first time how ragged her clothes appeared. Rips in the jeans she wore,and the shirt she wore was three times her size. Her jeans covered her feet,but he has a sickening feeling she wasn't wearing shoes.

"It's better than the alternative"

"Which is?" Mordin pressed, taking another step closer.

She looked up,eyes narrowing slightly in anger. John took a step forward to defuse the situation before Mordin overstepped his boundaries with her.

"Guess"

**Day before,Omega,Abandoned Apartment**

"You live here?"John asked, coughing into his fist as his feet kicked a cloud of dust into his face.

"For now"

John followed the girl's figure as it darted around the tiny,dark,and damp apartment. He felt slightly uncomfortable just standing there.

Not unlike visiting Jack He thought with a chuckle.

He was surprised to find a vase filled with dry flowers on a small table, along with a leather bound book. The gold lettering was faded away,and only some of the design was showing. Picking it up he noticed that the pages also had faded gold on them.

"Wonder what this is"

"Elementary my dear Shepard"

John whipped around was the girl faded back into view, smirking and holding her hand out for the book.

"Sherlock Holmes?"He asked,disbelieving.

"My first book, I've carried it since. The flowers are Syringa, Lilac. They stand for memory"

John nodded, not really understanding,but glad she was talking openly. Watching her pack the book and flowers away he realized something that had been nagging in the back of his mind.

"You never did give your name"

She paused, leaning up and away from her bag. The quiet settled around them,awkward for him, but seemingly normal for her.

"Look, Cerberus has a lot of databases on board the Normandy. If it helps at all, you can have a look at them,maybe figure out what and why they did this to you"

"Thistle"

"I'm sorry?"

"My name...is Thistle"


	4. And there you wither,decay and rot

**Present time,Normandy SR-2, Mess Hall**

John watched through the large glass window as Chakwas and Mordin spoke and poked Thistle. For someone whose life was torn to pieces by doctors,she seemed calm enough. Well, she wasn't glaring or trying to get away, so he figured she was calm.

"Shepard,that the new girl?"

John turned as Jack plopped into the seat across from him,boots kicked up onto the table as she leaned back to get a good view of Thistle.

"Yeah that her. You planning on talking to her?"

"Why? Because we were both raised and tortured by Cerberus? Get real Shepard, whatever happened to her is nothing like what they did to me"

"It might not be, but it'll help her adjust, knowing that someone else knows firsthand what Cerberus is willing to do. As of now,she hasn't spoken a word beyond telling me that they mutated some blood disorder in her."

Jack twitched slightly,crossing her feet at the ankles,her left foot jerking to some tune in her head. She closed her eyes briefly,seeming to think over what he had said. John turned his gaze back to the med bay,just in time to see Mordin draw blood from Thistle's arm. The blood looked...wrong for the lack of a proper term. Darkened nearly black,as if it had been exposed to open air. It shouldn't look like that.(1)

Introducing her to the team was going to be a hassle,he could just feel it. Mordin and Garrus had already met her,so that was two down. Jack and Tali would be slightly easier,both distrusted Cerberus and made it clear. Thane and Samara...well they might be easier. With Thane's detached mindset and Samara's generally meditated personality they could be a grounding influence for her. There was no way she was going to trust Miranda or Jacob,and Grunt was not in touch with his feelings,he might mistake her mistrust of people as xenophobia and that would not end pretty. Joker might help, he was laid back enough to not care if she suddenly freaked, but smart enough to not broach certain topics unless asked.

**Same time,Normandy SR-2,Med Bay**

Chakwas paced in front of her latest patient, blood work in her hands. Though Thistle was unwilling to give much information,mostly due to a lack of it, she was quick to point out certain 'need-to-know' details about her condition.

"Well, blood work is clean,always a good thing. Now,anything you'd like to add to our discussion? We have that you're allergic to whole milk,your condition requires an unusually medication that Mordin is more than happy to create for you, and that your heart rate is slightly lower than normal."

"That's about it Doctor"

Chakwas nodded,making a note in her pad. Moving to her terminal she inputted the latest data, watching Thistle out of the corner of her eye. She had picked up on some things that Thistle didn't mention. Like the fact she walked solely on the balls of her feet, or that her blood didn't match the blood type listed in Cerberus files.

"Very well, if you give me a brief moment I'll have someone escort you to the crew's sleeping quarters."

"Um...would it be a bother if I slept here tonight?"

"Of course not dear."

_**10 years ago,New York,Factory Warehouse**_

_I shake me head, crying and closing my eyes. The man in front of me echos my cries, begging to be free again. A rough hand jerks my head up,forcing me to look into it's owners eyes. A rough voice demands I pay attention, so I can do this myself._

_I blanch at the thought, but my eyes follow as a nameless face tears open the man's arm, my ears ring as he howls in pain,but I hear nothing. My own pain,my own hunger is to pressing for me to notice anything else. The nameless face has a cup, which is being filled with a bright red liquid, like the walls of my old home._

_The rough voice grabs the cup and shoves it into my hands, demanding with his eyes. I turn my own to the man in front of me, pleading with him to understand._

_I don't want to die_

_I drink from the cup._

**After hours,Normandy SR-2,Med Bay**

Thistle jerks upright in bed,panting harshly in the empty room. Her eyes close slowly as she starts to breath normally.

Just a dream,just a horrible memory. She thinks,pushing her covers away and leaving the Med Bay in search of the restrooms. Splashing water onto her face she takes in the quiet.

"I can wake Doctor Chakwas or Commander Shepard if needed"EDI's voice rings through the restroom,reminding her that she wasn't truly alone this night.

"No...no thank you EDI. I'm...going to be fine"


	5. They wrap you up in a big white sheet

**That afternoon,Normandy SR-2,Med Bay**

Samara leaned heavily against the closed doors,sighing deep in her chest. Killing her own daughter, who's only true crime was the love of freedom and life,was heart breaking. Though she never though Morinth would've progress as far as she did,or have become so strong. Her attacks did a number on her body, enough that Shepard ordered her to the med bay.

Rustling caught her attention, with a quick jerk of the head her cool eyes pinned a small figure that was trying to hide something under the medic bed sheets. She softened her gaze when she realized who was the figure. Thistle, their newest companion. Shepard had given as much of her past as he could during the meeting with the team. Enough to tell Samara that glares wouldn't help.

"Pardon me Thistle"Samara said with a bow of her head. Looking up she saw Thistle's eyes widen then narrow as quickly, the sound of papers rustling drew her attention to a large leather bound book half hidden in the covers.

"Ah, a reader."Samara took a step closer,holding out a hand for the book. Thistle shifted, eyes darting to the book and Samara's hand.

"Please be careful"

Samara nodded,taking the old book in careful hands. She could feel the warmth the book held,worn from readings and just being held. She watched Thistle closely as she turned the book in her hand. The young thing was remarkable,barely a woman and yet so strong and vibrant. It hurt her heart to see the bones so clearly in her hands and wrist. Settling as close to Thistle she opened the book slowly, the spine so worn it didn't creak. Written in red block letters was a single line

_For every person who doubts you, tell you you will fail, try twice as hard to prove them wrong_

"Lovely"Samara nodded,smiling to Thistle.

"The book is older than I am,the quote was already there. It's...helped"Thistle smiled softly, curling into a soft ball with her knees pulled into her chest. Her cheek rested on her cheek with some of her hair pillowing it. The curls were a much lighter red when cleaned, almost pink,and with sleep her eyes had lightened,some of the darkness receding.

Samara nodded, reaching forward to pet her hair lightly. The girl was softening in the last day. Rest and good food had done wonders for her disposition, but the subtle flinch away from her hand told her that her harsh past couldn't be erased in one day and night.

"Shepard has planned a course to the Citadel. While he's helping Garrus and Thane work out some past issues Tali and I will be shopping for you. Is there anything I should know?"

"I like clothes I can move in. Comfy and loose"Thistle recited softly, her tone almost sing song"I can't wear collars"

Samara nodded softly, putting the book back into her hands. Standing to leave, she bowed again.

"I must thank you Thistle"

Thistle's eyebrow went up a small bit as she reopened her book to the page the ribbon rested on.

"Oh?"

"All this time,and I have not once though have I thought about my daughter,and her death today"

"You're daughter died?"

"Yes"  
"How?"

"I killed her"

Thistle shifted again, tilting her head to the side, letting her curls fall into her eyes. They questioned Samara, but none left her lips. For that,Samara was thankful again.

**That night,Normandy SR-2,Cockpit**

Joker watched the stars stream by his widows, gazing out into the seemingly empty space. It was a comfort he had always loved. No matter where he went, the stars would follow. Light foot steps sounded out from behind him, tapping their way through the empty CIC,stopping here or there.

Spinning in his seat he saw the back of a curly head of pinkish red hair. He tensed slightly, it was the new girl.

"Evening"

Thistle jumped and whipped around,eyes widened. Joker put his hands up to show no threat. She stepped closer, looking out the large windows. He put his hands down,letting her come as close as she wanted.

"It's pretty"

"It always is. One thing that will always remain is the stars."Joker turned his gaze back to the stars. Thistle came up behind his chair. He noticed she was only wearing her oversized shirt, seemingly unaffected the cold.

"So ah,should I be worried you're gonna suck my blood or something?"

"No, I prefer my victims to be relaxed"

Joker turned to see her smirk softly. He smirked in return. She was calmer,slightly,but calmer.

"I'm going to bed"

"Night Thistle"

**_11,New York,Central Park_**

I lay back behind an oak tree,the wind blowing through my curls. I was full for once. Rough Voice found someone to fill me today. Rough Voice normally doesn't care much for filling me,but today he was happy with me. I reach for my new book. New to me at least. I hadn't opened it yet and couldn't wait to.

Cracking the worn spine I gasp silently as a number of dried flowers fall into my lap, along with a note. 

"Lilac-Memory  
Iris-Hope

Lucerne-Life

Freesia-Trust

Alstroemeria-Strength

Learn the secrets of flowers. They give you wisdom on the darkest days"

_I feel a strange wetness roll down my cheeks,as I lift each flower and place it tenderly into the little pocket of my shirt. I see red writing on the inside of the cover. The words cause the wetness to roll down my cheeks._

_I felt...full. Not my hunger full, but...a fullness in my heart._

_It was a warmth...one I didn't know before._

_It was nice._

_A nice dream this time._


	6. And then they bury you dow,six feet deep

**Three Days ago,Citadel,Zakera Ward**

Kolyat sighed tiredly,rubbing his eyes as he stared down at a data pad. It seemed like a simple job, get in, kill the guy, get back out. Maybe it would be simple if he was like his father. Kolyat felt his mouth twist as if he tasted something sour, best not to think about past problems.

Standing from the bench he had stayed on for almost three hours, Kolyat wandered back to the little motel room he had, shifting through memories of time forgotten,sinking into a restless sleep to the memory of his mother singing and his father rubbing his back to lull him to sleep.

**Present time,Citadel,C-Sec Office**

"You didn't tell Bailey that Kolyat plans to assassinate someone"

John shrugged one shoulder, watching Garrus head back to the Normandy. After hearing about Mouse, and getting a little info on duct rats as they were called, he told Garrus to go grab Thistle. Having her around would help.

"He'd try to help,then one or both of them would end up getting hurt."

Thane nodded silently, watching people pass by. John watched him carefully,he never had kids of his own,heck he didn't even have a family growing up,so he didn't know the kind of pressure that Thane must be feeling.

"Why Thistle?"

"Huh? Oh,uh, Bailey said Mouse was a duct rat yeah?"John asked,nodding his head slightly"On earth,they're called gutter rats,so same thing. I grew up on earth,but it's been a long time since I've been in the position Mouse is in. Thistle on the other hand just came from New York."

"Ah,you're hoping for pack mentality. That Mouse will recognize Thistle as being similar to him,thus feeling safer with us"

"Bingo"

**Hour later,Citadel,Outside Dark Star**

It had worked. When first approached Mouse was shaky and eager to make a run for it,until Thistle started to question him about life on the Wards. Apparently New York and the Wards had a lot in common. Getting the information out of him was easier then,though Mouse's survival instinct was still questioning trusting them.

Tailing Talid was simple enough, even slightly fun. It reminded him of the old spy movies he watched. He had to admit, he started to hum the spy movie theme songs. Thankfully he and Thane and caught up to Kolyat before he could do much damage. Bailey was busy typing away on his terminal,looking up odd and ends. Thistle and Garrus were sitting near the doors,Garrus was cleaning his sniper while Thistle had her book opened in her lap.

"What are we gonna do about the boy Shepard? He shot at two people,injuring the krogan."

"He shot at two criminals,I saw them shaking down human businesses"

Bailey shook his head tiredly, watching Thane leave the exit the room he and Kolyat were talking in.

"Look,the best we can do is release him into his father's custody."

Thane nodded softly,looking back to the room Kolyat still sat in. It wasn't perfect,but it would give father and son time to talk again. Thane's dark eyes darted to Thistle as she closed her book. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the girl yet,though he had seen her darting around the Mess and Med Bay. He shook Bailey's hand as Kolyat finally came out.

**That evening,Normandy SR-2,Mess Hall**

Thistle sat in the empty Mess Hall, pill bottle in hand and a glass of water on the table. Mordin had given her the new pills during dinner. She didn't want to take them in front of people,her condition was private for her. Sighing deeply she tapped two pills into the cup,stirring the water and medicine together,unknowing of the pair of dark eyes watching her.

Kolyat watched the strange girl he had seen with his father earlier. She stood out to him,though he couldn't tell why. Watching her fiddle with a pill bottle he wondered if she was a drug user,until he saw the mixture she was making. The water was turning a red color,and becoming thicker around her spoon. He felt his stomach drop when she drunk the odd mixture. He felt sick at himself for spying on something that she had wanted to keep hidden. He couldn't help but wonder though, just what was she drinking?


	7. And all goes well for a week or two

**Present Time(a week or so),Normady SR-2,Life Support**

Thane hummed his mantra,hands followed carefully in his lap. Even deep in meditations he could feel the anxious energy coming from the two teens shifting on either side of him. He felt his lips twitch into a smile,he had taken Samara's advice and invited Thistle to his morning meditations as a way to contact to her. It was working,already he knew she couldn't sit still.

"You two are free to go"He finally intoned,opening his eyes to gaze at them. He found himself staring only at his son's eyes,hearing the door swish shut following Thistle's hasty retreat.

"I don't think meditation is her style"Kolyat said dryly,raising a single eyebrow. Thane nodded,chuckling to himself. He unfolded himself from his meditation position, watching his son do the same.

"She is an odd one. Shepard is more than willing to aid in finding the truth to her condition,but she seems unwilling to learn more about it."

"I saw her last night,taking this odd medication. It turned the water red and thick"

Thane nodded softly,taking his usual seat at the table. He folded his hands around his cup of tea,thinking of everything that he knew about the girl.

"Try talking to her Kolyat. She may respond to one closer to her age"

"Why should I...I'll...try"

Thane smiled to his son as Kolyat left the room. Though the room hummed from the Mass Effect core in front of him,it seem empty without the two children.

**Same time,Normandy SR-2,Mordin's Lab**

Thistle was starting to wonder if her arm would go numb one day,and Mordin's needles would stop making it twitch. It'd be a welcome relief if she was going to have to come in twice a day.

"Good good,medicine seems to be helping. Red and white blood cells have jumped in numbers since last test. Organs seem to be in better shape, and brain functions are in the normal ranges."

Thistle nodded softly, shifting on the metal table she had jumped up on. The salarian puttered around his lab, mumbling something under his breath to fast for Thistle to understand. She looked towards the door as Shepard came through,tugging off his helmet.

"Ah Shepard!Garrus' mission end well? Of course of course, never known you to fail when you put to it"

John smiled softly while Mordin rambled on,leaning against the table next to Thistle. "You know you don't have to stay here all the time."

"I like it. Mordin fills in the time with chatter,and all I have to do is nod. Besides I'm not here all the time. During lunch Samara is teaching me math and history. Thane is...teaching to get me to meditate with him and Kolyat."

John nodded,smiling softly,though Thistle had turned her head to watch Mordin. He noticed the needle wound,thankfully the blood though seemed to be a normal shade of red instead of the tarry black. He opened a small pack of med-gel and swiped it across the small hole.

**After lunch,Normandy SR-2,Mess Hall**

Kolyat wandered out of the Main Batteries, Garrus had grabbed him to 'talk' about his life choices after the mission. He rubbed his frills softly,rumbling low in his throat. A soft clicking,metal on glass,caught his attention. He looked up and saw Thistle again, tapping her cup of juice on the table as she looked over a data pad. From where he was standing he could see basic math problems written across it. Best to leave her alone then.

Thistle looked up as he past her,giving him a small smile and wave. He nodded in return, then scowled at himself. He said he would be nice to her, but he felt his frills blush a darker red and had to clamp down on a rumbling purr. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as she turned back to her data pad. He scowled again,rubbing his eyes as he wandered back into Life Support

**That Night,Unknown location**

"She survived"

Two figured looked over the data that had just been emailed to them. It was titled with a name they hadn't heard for eleven years.

"She's alive,and working with Commander Shepard"

A slim hand smacked on the table,it's owner's pretty voice growling in anger.

"The order was to kill all of the subjects left. She was the only one left!"

The partner shushed the growling figure,pulling them away from the bar.

"It was a mistake,one that we didn't think to check"

"Yes...yes a mistake."

"One we will fix,I promise you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Present Time,Normandy SR-2,CIC**

Shepard sighed tiredly,rubbing his eyes. It had been three weeks since they picked up Thistle,two since Kolyat had also joined their little group. Both teens had been adjusting well to the ship. They seemed to be close to each in fact, meditations in the morning and lessons during lunch gave them time together.

"Good morning Thistle!"He heard Kelly's naturally cheery voice call out right before he saw Thistle dart for the cockpit. He chuckled, deeply. Thistle loved being with Joker,they teased and joked. It was the few moments when Thistle was completely calm around people. On the other hand, she seemed to move quicker when around Kelly,the perpetually cheery secretary never noticed.

His terminal pinged with a message. Just another Cerberus funded pick up it seemed. Should be easy enough. In fact, it was easy enough that...

"Thistle, go get Kolyat. You two are going down with me."

**An hour later,Planet Side,Factory Interior**

"Shepard"

"Yes Kolyat?"

"I really hate you right now"

"I know"

Seemed like their 'easy pick up' went south. After the Blue Suns had been dealt with,and on their way to the package further inside. Thistle had proved to be a decent shot, she didn't hit vitals but she at least hit the body. Kolyat was another fair shot,so it wasn't a perfect team,but they were making progress.

Halfway down a cat walk, footsteps rung out on the other side. Lifting his gun to point at the door at the far end he wasn't ready for the explosion behind it. The cat walk rocked under them, Thistle rammed into the guard rails.

A group of black dressed commandos,guns pointing dead at them. Shepard waved Thistle and Kolyat back into the room they just came from.

"Get in and behind something sturdy. Now!"

The commandos were well trained. It only took and hour for them to separate all three. Was it Shepard's imagination, or were that targeting Thistle?

With Thistle

Thistle slammed the door behind her. Her heart beat was sky rocketing,she could almost feel the skin on her chest vibrating. This wasn't good, this was to much like New York. _No no,not New York. Not Rough Voice and Grabby Hands. Not the flesh and screams._

When the commandos stormed the tiny closet she had hidden in Thistle was part way through a mental breakdown. The lead commando, whose mind was only on his next pay check, made a grab for Thistle's arm.

_Not the room again,Grabby! Please leave me alone! Please!_

Thistle's free arm shot out faster that the commando's reaction time. Her closed fist slammed into his mouth,knocking his front teeth back. Her second punch landed dead center of his chest,crushing the bones beneath. Thistle kept pounding on the first commando until he dropped to the floor,face beaten in.

The others, who by now were scared witless, hesitated to secure the girl. The moment of weakness ended their lives. Thistle quickly went from regular punching to complicated fighting styles, ending each one before they hit the cement flooring.

The scene Shepard came to was...gruesome to say the least. Thistle stood in a pile of dead bodies, her lips moving in rapid pace and her unfocused eyes darting around. It almost looked like she was carrying on a conversation.

**Hour later,Normandy SR-2,Med Bay**

Samara sat crossed legged on the floor of the Med Bay, keeping the bed Thistle laid on in plain view. She had tried to meditate, but now was just sitting on the floor. Chakwas had told her that Thistle had suffered a mental breakdown, and from what Shepard at said she was reliving a traumatic moment of her life.

She turned to the door as Kolyat stepped through. Nodding with a smile, she unfolding herself off the floor. They had all agreed that leaving Thistle alone for now wasn't a good idea. Seemed her shift was over.

"Good afternoon Kolyat"

"Ah...yeah...Afternoon Samara"

Kolyat took a seat next to Thistle's bed, crossing his arms over his chest. He had just finished lunch when Chakwas asked him to take the next shift. He didn't mind since she was sure Thistle wouldn't be waking up anytime soon

He glanced at her on the bed. He had been behind Shepard when they found her again. Both Chakwas and Shepard had said something about PTSD, but to him it didn't make any sense. All her knew was that that memory of Thistle was going to bug him until he got the answers he wanted.

"You have a lot of people worrying about you"

"First time for everything I guess"

Kolyat jumped when she answered, glaring down at the softly giggling girl.

"Not funny"

"What happened?"

Rubbing his frills softly he wondered how to answer her. Well,the truth was always best. At least that's what his dad always said.

"You freaked and killed a bunch of people. Shepard said you weren't responding to him, and you were talking to someone else. To me it kinda looked like you were reliving a moment like drell will."

Thistle was silent for a moment, her eyes closed tightly. He noticed her knuckles going white as she clenched her hands into fists. Her lips started to move silently,he leaned closer to hear her.

"Out...get...out"

"The doctor doesn't thin-"

"Out!"

Kolyat took a step back at the venom in her tone. Nodding and rubbing his frills again he turned to leave. Why did it hurt him that she was sending him away. He opened his mouth to say goodbye,freezing in his steps when he saw wet lines snail down her cheeks. She was crying.

"Hey"He said,coming back to her side. He softly took one of her hands in his. She clenched it tightly,biting her lower lip in an effort to quiet herself.

"Talk to me,tell me how to help"

"I don't know Kolyat...I just don't know"

He nodded, resting their clasped hands on the bed. He knew without words that her admitted to not knowing was a step forward.

He was dreading the two steps back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Present time,Normandy SR-2,Morin's Lab**

Mordin looked up from his cell cultures. Thistle had planted herself at his terminal a day ago and hadn't left the place since. He didn't mind, Thistle was quiet while he worked and always listened when he started to ramble. He had sometimes seen her working on her own file,still trying to find answers.

"For a guy with no sex drive you have a lot of porn"

And sometimes she was looking through his personal files. He chuckled softly, moving to her side.

"Keep on hand for reasoning,and in case of liaisons between crewman that can better be explained with the use of visual aids. Recommend watching human/drell vids,might help give insight."

When Mordin looked up from the screen,Thistle was already halfway through the door. From the piece of her face he could see, she had turned bright pink.

Interesting.

**Lunch time,Normandy SR-2,Star port Observation**

"Samara?"

"Have you finished the problem?"

"Not yet,can I...can I ask you a question?"

Samara looked over from where she was meditating on the floor. Thistle sat on the cot Shepard had placed in the room for her. She was biting her lower lip as she stared at the data pad her math problems were written on.

"Of course Thistle"

"How did you know you were in love?"

She felt her eyebrow jump. Thistle was asking about love? Standing up she walked the short distance to the girl she sat next to her,hand on her knee.

"What's this really about Thistle?"

"That's all really. I just wanna know"

Thistle typed an answer onto the pad as she waited for Samara answered her. It was an odd question but it had been bugging her for a while now.

"It is hard to explain. The father of my daughters as another asari like myself. Being near her was just so right,it felt like we were resonating next to each other. I thought we'd be together the rest of our time"

"But you didn't."

"No,when our daughters condition was found she left. I think she couldn't face the truth."

Thistle shifted to face Samara,taking her hand between hers. Samara smiled softly as Thistle compared their palms together,tracing the lines and grooves. Simple moments like these warmed her heart,Thistle was making strides with her and Joker. Opening her heart and trusting them.

"Thistle,truth"

"I...I don't know. I've been feeling funny since I woke up. Lighter somehow."

"You told me it's been years since you cried,when was the last time"

"When I woke up at the facility eleven years ago. I cried because I was alone for the first time in my life. I was scared"

"It's natural then. You feel safe enough here to admit you were scared again. You cried two days ago because you were safe enough to."

Thistle nodded,putting the data pad down. Samara gathered the girl into a hug,rocking her softly. She didn't looked but could feel the warm tears.

**That night,Normandy SR-2,Mess Hall**

Kolyat found himself watching drink her medicine from the shadows again. He wasn't stalking her,at least he didn't think so. Dammit why was it so hard to understand the girl? He rubbed his frills and scowled at himself. Stepping out he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Evening Kolyat"

"Uh...evening Thistle. You've been quiet for a while"

"I was working in the lab. Mordin likes when I update the information on my condition on my own. He says it gives him information that he can't get himself"

"Ah...you...uh...ready to talk about what happened?"

"No,not really. What happened...I'm trained to take myself out of the situation, to let my body defend itself. I never remember anything after,this time I remember memories from New York. I still need sometime to process.

"Of course"

Thistle nodded and drained the rest of the glass. She stood up and walked to the sink to rinse it. Kolyat stayed standing near the table,rubbing his frills again. He stiffened,drawing himself to his full height when she stood in front of him.

"Thistle,what's wro-"

He was cut off when she pressed her lips against his tightly,gripping his shoulders.

"Thank you"

Kolyat was left standing in the Mess as she took off to her room,pink hair swinging at her back. He reached his hand to his lips,feeling them pull into a small smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Week later,Normandy SR-2,CIC**

Shepard felt his heart plummet. The Illusive Man didn't often take an interest in personal matters in his crew,but this wasn't just a personal matter anymore. He looked upwards to the Lab door. Thistle and Mordin were busy with a break through with her medication.

He closed his messages and took a deep breath. Thistle didn't open up much about her past,but the few details about her life after finding herself alone told him this was not going to be pretty.

"Joker,get Thistle and Garrus the news. We're going planet side"

"Roger that boss, when should I start singing the doom song sir?"

**Hour later,Planet Side,Jungle**

"I get that this is a great mission and all for helping Thistle practice,but why am I here? Wouldn't bringing Samara make better sense?"Garrus couldn't help but ask as Thistle walked a few behind them,gun held at her side.

"Because when Samara finds out who we're after she's going to go into a murderous rage"

"Who are we going after"

"Thistle's old gang. The leader contacted The Illusive Man about her,demanding she be returned. Apparently some Cerberus agents found out she was there and raided a hang out,killed three men. He's holding her responsible for it. "

**Inside the abandoned building.**

"Ah,Commander Shepard,how nice of you to stop by"

Thistle froze in her steps,staring at the large man in front of her. Grabby Hands. The towering black man lived up to the name she had remembered him by grabbing her hair tightly. Shepard went to remove his hand,but Thistle waved him away.

"It'll just make him mad Shepard. I like my hair where it is"

"Good girl"

They were brought into another room,this one had six people hanging around. The only one sitting was a skinny white male holding a beer.

"She's in boss"

"Good,let her go Eric"

Thistle dropped to the floor when she was released,looking at her old boss through the curtain of hair. He hasn't changed in a while,even his voice held the same croaky tone it always did.

"You should know that Thistle is now on my team."Shepard snarled as Garrus helped Thistle back to her feet.

"You should know that Thistle is a murdering bitch."

"She didn't kill your men"

"I'm not talking about my men. Tell them girl,how many people did you kill?"  
"Thistle isn't a kil-"

"Fifteen people. Nine men and six woman. Each was to keep myself alive,and each one was on your order"

Shepard heard a gun click behind him,Thistle was pointing her pistol at the gang leader,she had her eyes closed. It clicked that the killings might've had to do with what Cerberus did to her before hand.

"Cerberus knows she's with me now. Whatever bounty she had on her is gone now."

"Yeah,from Cerberus. However"The gang leader stood up,taking a swing from his beer "A bounty from a very keen private party."

Thistle turned green at the thought. Shepard heard Garrus move closer to her. The others around pulled out their own guns.

"Thistle...get back to the door"

The fire fight started shortly after. He saw Eric drop from Thistle's shot,another taking down one of the random gunners.

**Hour later,Normandy SR-2,Med Bay**

"You really need to stop bringing her into these fire fights without proper training!"Chakwas nearly shouted,neatly stitching up a wound on Thistle's shoulder. The girl was smiling happily,most likely the happy shot she has been given,one hand held by the good doctor and the other was held tightly by Samara.

"You should've told me Shepard. I would've been able to help."She said,stroking Thistle's hand. The asari flared blue for a moment.

"You would've started shooting the moment you knew the truth. We needed to learn why they wanted. Someone has put a bounty on her head. "

The room was silent for a moment,Thistle looked back and forth between faces.

"What does this mean to me? Cerberus had a bounty on my head until you picked me up. I'm used to looking over my shoulder. In fact I'm pretty sure I have stress fractures from doing so. The Dog has gotten me so used to being hunted."

Shepard nodded softly "This means that you are no longer allowed off this ship with some with you at all times. I want whoever is with her at the time to record who talks to her,pay to close attention,anything that stands out"

They all nodded softly,Thistle frowning while she did so. Shepard left with Samara as Chakwas shooed them out so she could rest. Thistle laid back in her bed,huffing softly. This is why she stayed alone for so long. She hated people worrying about her and she hated people following her every step. Thistle looked up as the door reopened,thinking it would be Chakwas again. It was Kolyat.

"Hey,how do you feel after playing target dummy?"

"Great, really great,you should try it sometime"

Kolyat chuckled softly,leaning his hands against her bed softly. She leaned back again,breathing deeply. She was softly slipping into sleep when she felt something press against her lips. Cracking one eye open she was looking dead into Kolyat's closed eyes.

He pulled away a moment later,smirking softly to him. Thistle smiled back as he left,falling asleep and into dreams on dancing pink elephants and swirling green clouds.

Lovely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Present time,Normandy SR-2,Shepard's Quarters**

Shepard sighed tiredly rubbing his shoulders tightly. They had just picked up the Reaper IFF they needed,right after clearing Tali of a treason charge. Now they had Reaper tech on the ship,and a new squad mate. Legion the geth was called. It was still in the AI core. EDI had protested it's addition to the crew,so had Tali,but having the geth on board was helpful with it's knowledge and hacking skills.

Thistle had gone into the room after Shepard had left,EDI was keeping tabs on her. So far it seemed that Thistle and Legion were getting along. While creepy,it was good that she was branching out. Hopefully by the end of the mission she'll be comfortable talking to all of them.

"Joker,set a course for Earth"

"Going hunting Commander?"

"Legion is busy setting itself into the system,might take a bit."

**Week later,Ground Side,New York**

A normally four day trip took longer with a side mission to help Legion settle a internal problem within the geth system. With the knowledge of the Reapers coming and what they could do Shepard had chosen to rewrite the geth programs to allow them to have a freedom of choice.

Now they had touched down in New York city. The bounty on Thistle's head had left a sour taste in many of the team's mouth. New York was a slum town,that much was clear the moment they stepped down.

"Alright. Legion,Tali shake down the externet here. EDI traced the bounty's posting to somewhere in the New York area. Try not to kill each other"

The two techs nodded,though Shepard could see that Tali had her hand on her shot gun as they wandered off to find a area to connect.

"Grunt,Jack,Garrus turn the slums upside down. This all started 18 years ago,I know it's a long time to go back,but see if anyone remembers anything. Children disappearing,people just up and leaving work and homes. These are hard people,push harder" The three nodded,Jack and Grunt looking more than excited at the idea of violence.

"Miranda,Jacob find your Cerberus contacts and get whatever information from them about what happened here. Thane,go with them. Be ready to use force if they try to refuse."

"Mordin,go to the hospitals. See if anyone matching Thistle's condition has ever come by,you know the most about whatever they did to her"

"Samara,Kolyat,Thistle. We're going to the facility. Thistle,do you think you can find it again?"

"Yeah"Thistle was shivering slightly. Samara placed a hand on her shoulder,and to Shepard's surprise Kolyat was holding her hand tightly.

**Hour later,Facility,Main entrance**

Thistle had lead them to her personal circle of hell. The old building was falling apart, but the signs of carnage and murder were still clear. Dried puddles of blood were covering the floor and walls,Shepard felt like throwing up at the thought of Thistle being here. No child should have been around this much blood.

"There was seven of us. The walls were whiter,and it smelled like bleach,not open air like now."

Thistle's voice was far away as she lead them deeper into the building. Kolyat stayed at her side,holding Thistle's hand loosely. They let her lead them to wherever her memories went.

When Samara tapped his shoulder and pointed to the floor Shepard nearly threw up. Little foot prints in blood were leading out to the area they just came from. He looked at Thistle's back,she was telling Kolyat about the room they were in. A type of lab to measure how the children were adjusting to the treatments.

"The man in the black hat came for the other six. I don't know where he took them."

"Shepard"

Turning away from the two Shepard put his hand to the comm,pressing it closer

"Yeah Garrus?"

"Nobody remembers much of anything,but one lady mentioned that six kids turned up dead after disappearing seven years before that."

"Yeah,Thistle just mentioned something like that"

"Is she starting to remember?"

"Garrus,I get the feeling she never forgot."

Ten minutes later

Thistle had lead them through the facility and they had come across a usable terminal. Shepard downloaded the information to review later. They're final stop was Thistle's old room. It was the last room in the whole building,and was the most ruin down. The roof had collapsed leaving the floor bare to the elements.

"I found myself here"

Samara was holding the girl tightly as the explored the ruined room. The bed had restraints at the corners,and machines with needles were still sitting close by. As Shepard and Kolyat turned things over to find answers Shepard noticed one part of the floor was covered with plant life. The most prominent was a large purple flowered plant with spiked leaves.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a thistle"

**That night,Normandy SR-2,Mess Hall**

They were gone. 

The Collectors had found the Normandy while everyone was on Earth trying to track down the bounty on Thistle's head. No suck luck on the frontier. All they had found was that the lead scientist had survived along with Thistle,but the girl couldn't tell who was in charge. She saw everyone at different time,and never together. 

>Joker was furious at Shepard for leaving them. New York didn't have a space port so the Normandy was out in open space waiting for the signal to retrieve them. Everyone was pulling double shifts currently,and Thistle had a nervous breakdown blaming herself. Last Shepard had seen, Kolyat and the young girl were curled up on a med bed after giving Thistle a sedative. 

The data from the old facility was blinking on his terminal. Shepard sighed deeply and clicked it open. Might as well review it as they headed back to the Omega 4-Relay. He scanned medical test and behavioral analysis looking for the purpose of the whole thing. He found the reports of the first tests,recordings made by the doctors,even a full physical of each child before the facility was shut down. 

He finally found the whole thing's main goal. It was sickening...it couldn't have worked correctly. Yet while he tried to deny it,memories of the time with Thistle crept to mind. The dark red medicine,claiming that the kills she had done were to keep herself alive,contacting a doctor for a hemoglobin supplement. 

_"He doesn't know"_

It couldn't be... 

_"Do you want to?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Present time,Normandy SR-2,Mess Hall,On route to the Citadel.**

Shepard watched both Kolyat and Thistle chat over late night drinks. Kolyat's was tea,and Thistle was drinking her medicine. He felt his stomach turn when he remembered what the medicine really was. Looking at his data pad he thought over his choice.

Mordin had been forwarded the findings from Thistle's facility,and had been sworn not to tell anyone. If they had survived the attack on the Collector Base then maybe...maybe. Shepard shook his head and returned his gaze to the teens. They seemed happy with each other.

He sighed deeply,having told Joker to get them to the Citadel without them knowing. He wasn't going to let Kolyat or Thistle get hurt on their last mission. In the months they had all lived together Thistle's aim had improved,and Kolyat had gotten better. It was to risky though,neither had the skill of his squad. He was dropping them off with Anderson.

As he watched Kolyat leaned over the table and kissed Thistle tenderly. It was sweet. The two had started to become more public with their relationship,much to Samara and Thane's pleasure. It was the little things like this that made everything brighter for the Normandy crew.

The teens stood up and headed to their rooms,Thistle being greeted at the door by Samara. Everyone was heading to bed. Tomorrow they'd be at the Citadel,saying goodbye to the youngest. After that they'd be attacking the Collector Base,hopefully coming back.

**At the Citadel.**

Thistle and Kolyat stood beside Anderson,the two teens gripping hands as their parent figures and friends headed back to the Normandy. In Anderson's hands was a data pad that held the information to Thistle's medicine,and her condition. If no contact is made in three days,they were to presume the Normandy dead,and give the information to Mordin's nephew.

Kolyat turned to lead Thistle away,moving his arm around her shoulder. There was a lot they had to plan for in case of death. The biggest and most troubling thing...

Thistle still had a bounty on her head

And no one else knew about it.

_So never laugh when a hearse goes by,_

_For you may be the next to die._


End file.
